dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdenn ist die Hauptheldin der Trilogie. Ihr bester Freund ist Gale und sie ist verlobt mit Peeta Mellark. Biografie Früheres Leben Katniss war im 12. Bezirk geboren. Als sie vier Jahre hatte,ihre Mutter eine Tochter bekomme und gab ihr den Namen,Primrose Everdeen.Sie freundete sich auch gut mit Galethumb|left|161px|Katniss und Gale auf der verbotenen Jagd an und wie sie älter geworden ist,hatte sie mit ihm auch verbotene Jagd im Wald gemacht und das jeden Sonntag. Katniss wollte oft nicht in den Schulausflügen in die Unterwelt gehen. Doch später wollte sie garnicht,da ihr Vater in der Unterwelt arbeitete und ein mal,wie er auch mit Gale´s Vater hinunter mit dem Lift gegangen ist,ist der Lift expludiert und Gale und seine Bruder,Katniss mit ihrer Schwester Primrose haben den Vater verloren und Katniss wollte nie im Leben in die Höle gehen.Als sie 15 war und es regnete,war sie unter einem Baum und sie sah einen Jungen,mit dem Namen Peeta,was ihr damals aber nicht soviel bedeutete. Sie ging schon mehrere Jahre mit Gale jagen und war bis 16 nie auf die Hungerspiele ausgewählt. Als sie 16 hatte und die nächste tödlichen Hunger Spiele kommen sollte,hatte sie im Hob eine Brosche bekommen ,die Schutz und Glück geben soll. Sie gab diese Brosche Prim,damit sie in die tödliche HungerSpiele nicht ausgewählt wird. Tödliche Spiele Bei der Auslosung der 74. Hungerspiele meldet sich Katniss Everdeen aus Distrikt 12 freiwillig, damit ihre Schwester Primrose, die ausgelost worden war, nicht in die Arena muss. Sie und Peeta, der männliche Tribut aus Distrikt 12, fahren zum Kapitol, um sich dort auf die Kämpfe vorzubereiten. Dort werden Katniss und Peeta von Cinna bzw. Portia, ihren Stylisten, zurechtgemacht. Spektakulär aussehende Umhänge, welche die Illusion thumb|Katniss und Peeta in Kapitolvermitteln, in Flammen zu stehen, verschaffen den beiden viel Aufmerksamkeit bei der Wagenparade. Sie hoffen, damit Sponsoren zu beeindrucken, die ihnen bei den Hungerspielen lebensnotwendige Geschenke finanzieren, deren ohnehin sehr hohe Preise im weiteren Verlauf der Spiele noch weiter ansteigen. Im öffentlichen Interview der Tribute erzählt Peeta dem Moderator, Caesar Flickerman, dass er in Katniss verliebt sei, seit er denken kann. Obwohl dies die Wahrheit ist, glaubt Katniss, es sei nur vorgespielt. Um mehr Sponsoren zu gewinnen, spielt sie aber mit. In der Arena küssen sich Peeta und Katniss auch öfter. Katniss hat angefangen, Peeta zu mögen, aber die Küsse sind auch für Kameras und Sponsoren, damit alle denken, sie seien das unglückliche Paar, das zusammen in die Arena muss. In der Arena geht Katniss ein Bündnis mit der kleinen, erst zwölfjährigen Rue ein, die sie sehr an ihre kleine thumb|left|117pxSchwester Prim erinnert, und plant mit ihr, die Vorräte der „Karrieros“ (der Tribute aus den Distrikten 1, 2 und 4 sowie am Anfang auch Peeta) zu vernichten. Am Tag nach dem Gelingen des Vorhabens wird Rue von Marvel getötet, woraufhin Katniss wiederum Marvel tötet. Sie singt Rue in den Tod und umrahmt Rues Körper und Gesicht mit schönen Wildblüten, um dem Kapitol zu zeigen, dass die Tribute mehr sind als bloße Figuren in den Spielen. Mitten in den Spielen gibt es eine Regeländerung: Wenn zwei Tribute aus demselben Distrikt übrigbleiben, gewinnen sie beide. Diese Änderung wird aufgrund der scheinbaren Liebe zwischen Peeta und Katniss eingeführt, um die Spiele dramatischer zu gestalten. Katniss und Peeta sind beide noch am Leben und hoffen, sie können so beide überleben. Als Katniss davon erfährt, macht sie sich soforthumbt auf die Suche nach Peeta. Dieser wurde nach Catos Aussage von ihm schwer verletzt. Sie findet Peeta perfekt getarnt, jedoch halbtot unter einem Felsvorsprung und pflegt ihn einigermaßen gesund. Wieder spielen sie das tragische Liebespaar, um Sponsoren zu bekommen. Die Spielmacher verkünden, dass am Füllhorn Rucksäcke für die restlichen Tribute bereitgestellt wurden, die das enthalten, was diese am meisten benötigen. Peeta und Katniss vermuten, dort Medizin für Peetas Bein zu finden. Dennoch will Peeta nicht, dass Katniss dorthin geht, weil er nicht möchte, dass sie dabei getötet wird. Haymitch, Peetas und Katniss' Mentor, welcher die Sponsorengeschenke regelt, lässt Katniss daraufhin einen Schlafsirup zukommen, mit dem sie Peeta ruhigstellt. Am Füllhorn sind, wie angekündigt, mehrere Rucksäcke. Katniss schnappt sich ihren, wird jedoch noch auf der Wiese fast von Clove thumb|leftgetötet. Doch Thresh aus Distrikt 11 rettet sie, weil sie sich so gut um Rue gekümmert hatte. In ihrem Versteck schmiert Katniss Peeta die Salbe, die sich in ihrem Beutel befand, auf seine Verletztung, umgekehrt macht es Peeta bei einer Schnittwunde an Katniss` Stirn, die sie durch den Angrif von Clove erlitt. Beide schlafen die Nacht über in ihrem Versteck. Als der Bach, der ihre Trinkwasserquelle war, vollkommen ausgetrocknet ist, wird ihnen klar, dass die Spielmacher die restlichen Tribute (Peeta, Katniss und Cato) an der nunmehr einzigen Wasserquelle, dem See, zusammentreiben wollen. Doch bevor es dort zum Kampf zwischen ihnen und Cato kommen kann, tauchen Mutationen auf, die von den Spielmachern ins Leben gerufen wurden, um die Spiele spannender zu gestalten. Es handelt sich bei den Mutationen um Wölfe, die eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit den bereits getöteten Tributen aufweisen, sie wurden gezüchtet, um zu töten. Die Wölfe greifen Katniss, Peeta und Cato an. Auf dem Füllhorn gibt es einen Kampf, der Cato das Leben kostet, weil er vom Füllhorn fällt und von den Mutationen zerfleischt wird. Nachdem Katniss und Peeta nun eigentlich beide aufgrund der neuen Regel gewonnen haben müssten, lassen die Spielmacher eine weitere Durchsage verlauten. In dieser verkünden sie, dass die Regeländerung, die zwei Sieger erlaubt, wieder zurückgenommen wird, und es somit nun doch nur einen Sieger geben dürfe. Weder Katniss noch Peeta wollen den jeweils anderen töten, denn sie könnten beide nicht so leben, da hat Katniss eine Idee. Sie hält giftige Beeren in die Kamera, die Peeta und sie thumb|144pxgleichzeitig schlucken wollen. Kurz bevor beide sie schlucken, ertönt die Stimme der Spielmacher und die Hungerspiele sind somit beendet. Da das Kapitol einen Sieger braucht, halten die Spielmacher sie davon ab und verkünden, dass doch beide zum Sieger gekrönt werden. Sie werden beide von President gekrönt. Als Katniss nach Hause kommt sieht,sie auch Gale,doch hat irgendwie das Gefühl,dass sie ihm nicht mehr so viel liebt. Als sie noch mit Peeta im Zu redete,wollte sie damit sie auf die ganzen Spielen vergessen,doch irgendwie geht das nicht. Gefährliche Liebe Im 2.Teil kommt Katniss nach hause,doch nichts ist so,wie es war. Gale will mit ihr nicht reden und Peeta kann sie nirgens finden und selbst Prim,will mit ihr nicht so viel reden. Katniss ist deswegen ziemlich ein bischen deprimiert und fühlt sich schrecklich. Sie geht auch jagen um sich abzuregen,doch trotzdem fühlt sie sich dauernd nicht so gut. Als sie nach hause kommt,begrüßt sie,ihre Mutter mit einem sehr kalten Ton und sagt,sie haben Besuch. Katniss sah die Person,nicht so gut und die Mutter führte Katniss ins Schlaffzimmer,wo Katniss den President Snow sah. Snow sagte ihr,dass sie sich setzen soll und er beginnt mit ihr zu reden. Er sagt,das der Wiederstand um Peeta nicht zu emorden,hat mehrere Probleme gemacht,was Katniss aber zum Lachen bringt doch Snow schazt noch strecnger auf sie,dass ihr das Lachen gleich vergeht. Er sagt,das wenn sie und Peeta Wiederstand geleistet haben,wieso könten es nicht andere. Snow beginnt dann reden,dass es ihn anderen Bezirken zu Kriegen dann kommen kann,doch Katniss muss immer an den was der President sagte lachen. Snow ging dann langsam weg und Katniss fühlte sich irgendwie betroht,da sie von dem was ihr der President sagte,bereits verstanden hat,dass wenn sie mit Peeta nicht total verknallt wird,wird der President ihre ganze Familie umbringen. Katniss will sich dann vorbereiten auf die Reise in den Bezirken und geht zu Haymitch,der total betrunken ist und sieht da auch Peeta. Mit Peeta überredet sie Haymitch , damit er sich wascht und damit er sie zum jeden Bezirk bringt. Als in parr Stunden das Laufen über die Bezirke fertig ist,rennt sie noch Haymitch hinter dem Zug her und sagt ihm,über den Besuch vom President. Am Gesicht von Haymitch sieht sie große Verzweiflung und fragt ihm ob alles in Ordnung ist. Haymitch sagt ihr da mit der Verzweiflung,dass sie keine andere Entscheidnung haben kann,als noch 2 Jahre bei den Hunger Spielen mitmachen und noch muss sie sich mit Peeta heiraten und wenn sie diese Sachen nicht akzeptiert,wird der President sie und ihre ganze Familie umbringen. Katniss muss sich mit dem anfreunden und geht zu Preeta und erzählt ihm das alles. Katniss geht dann mit Peeta wieder in die tödliche und grausame Hunger Spiele. Katniss hat bereits diesmal keine Angst von den Hunger Spielenl,sondern eher vom President. In den Hungerspielen tut sie auch sehr viel Scharm für die Zuschauer machen und tut auch sehr viel mit Peeta küssen um zu verhindern , dass der President ihre Familie tötet. Als schon mehr als 12 Tribute tot sind und Peeta und Katniss leben noch,stellt Katniss fest , dass sie sich langsam in Peeta verliebt,was ihr irgendwie auch Angst macht,da sie eigentlich früher Gale geliebt hat. Doch die Hungerspiele werden auch langsam gefährlicher und Haymitch tut ihr und Peeta auch unsichtbar helfen. Als nur noch mehr 3 Tribute sind. Schaffen es Peeta und Katniss nicht getötet zu werden und tuhen auch letztendlich die Hugerspiele wieder mal gewinnen. Katniss geht dann nach hause,doch sie war,sich bewusst,das sie den Presindent Snow enttäuscht hat,da er wollte das sie oder Peeta stirbt. Katniss geht dann aber trotzdem nach hause. Flammender Zorn Persönlichkeit Katniss ist sehr nett und will niemanden weh tuhen. Selbst in den Hungerspielen,wollte sie keine andere Tribute töten,doch wenn mann ihr jemanden tötet,den sie sehr gerne hatte,ist sie bereit,den Täter töten. Obwohl sie aber auch freundlich ist,tut sie mit jemanden,den sie zum ersten mal sieht nicht wirklich viel sprechen. Katniss ist auch sehr tapfer und ist auch bereit,siech für jemanden den sie sehr mag zu opfern. Beziehungen Peeta Mellark Gale Hawthrone Mrs.Everdeen Primrose Everdeen Hazalee Hawthrone Cinna Effie Trinket Rue Catto President Snow Film Darstellung Im März 2011 hatte Jeniffer Lawrence die Frage bekommen,ob sie Katniss Spielen will und Jeniffer hat zugestimmt und spielt in den Filmen Katniss. Allerdings wurden Jeniffer Lawrence ein bischen maskiert,also sieht sie im Real Life,ein bischen anders aus,als "Katniss Everdeen". Kategorie:Charaktere